


"We're having a baby!"

by waytotheend



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck becomes an uncle and it's adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Maddie finds out she's pregnant, This is the cutest thing I've probably ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytotheend/pseuds/waytotheend
Summary: Maddie finds out she's pregnant and when she finally tells Buck, he's over the moon. He swears to be the best brother/uncle ever cue tons of research, driving Maddie up the wall and generally being the best person ever.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 24
Kudos: 407
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	"We're having a baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 fanfic ever. I'm working on a long chapter fic that will have tons of angst but in the meantime here's a little fluffy something because I started thinking what would happen if Maddie found out she was pregnant + how adorable Buck with a baby would be so here it is! I've never written anything that was pure fluff.

The moment the words “we’re having a baby” were out of Maddie’s mouth, Buck’s lips stretched into the biggest grin she had ever seen etched on her brother’s face.

"Are you actually?" He asked, clapping his hands together and looking between his sister and Chimney.

Maddie rolled her eyes fondly and nodded. "Yes, Buck, we are actually having a baby."

"You're the first to know, Buckaroo," Chimney intercepted, "so please keep it under wrap for the time being."

Buck nodded excitedly at the idea of being the first one to find out. "This is the best news ever! I'm going to be an uncle!" He jumped to his feet and managed to squeeze both Chimney and Maddie into one tight hug. He pulled back and regarded them with the proudest and fondest look ever. "You guys are going to be parents!"

Chimney's eyes got watery all of a sudden and he laughed incredulously. "I know! Isn't that awesome?"

Buck pulled him into another hug. "The most awesome!"

Maddie looked at her brother and shook her head again. She knew the minute he found out he'd be over the moon, probably showing even more excitement than either she of Chim had. Standing there seeing the two most important men in her life jumping around filled her with pure unadulterated joy.

Buck's phone started ringing just as he was letting go of Chimney. He quickly pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "It's Cap. I'm supposed to head over to his and help him out with something in the house." He put the phone away again and looked at his sister one more time. "I'm so happy for you."

She knew he meant it in so many different ways. This was the beginning of a new life, a new family, just as much for Buck as for her and Chimney. This was going to be their happy moment and their chance to finally move forward from all the crap they had been through.

"I better go." Buck clapped Chimney on the shoulder one more time and walked up to the door. Just before it closed behind him, he heard Chimney's shouting after him.

"Don't tell Eddie!"

***

Eddie was leaning against the headboard of the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. Buck was pacing up and down in front of him, his hands up in the air moving rapidly. He hadn't stopped smiling in what felt like hours and as much as they were tired after the shift and Eddie just wanted to get some sleep, he wasn't going to do or say anything to put a dent in Buck's happiness. He wasn’t too sure what had gotten Buck in such a good mood but he was going on and on about Maddie and how happy he was for her sister and how amazing her life had turned around to be.

"Are you listening to me, Eddie?"

Buck stopped his pacing and put his hands on his hips and looked straight at his boyfriend. Eddie nodded and kneeled up in the bed stretching a hand out and waiting for Buck to grasp it. Once he was within touching distance, Eddie closed his fingers around Buck's wrist and used the leverage to pull him into bed.

"I am listening. I think I gathered you're happy about something."

"Yes, yes I am. Very much so." Buck's smile looked even brighter than usual and Eddie didn't stand a chance. It was a mixture of his Christopher’s smile and his Eddie’s smile.

Leaning forward, Eddie kissed Buck in an awkward more teeth than lips peck. Buck sighed as if finally getting off whatever high seeing Maddie that afternoon had given him. He leaned his forehead against Eddie's and Eddie reached out and put his hand on Buck's shoulder, his thumb stroking over the scar in the middle of his throat.

"You sure you can't tell me what's gotten you so excited?"

"I can't." Buck sounded frustrated with not being able to share his news. "Chimney specifically said not to tell you."

"Okay, are you going to listen to him?"

Buck chuckled and pulled back. "You trying to be a bad influence or something?"

"No, too late to stop that now."

Buck put his hands on Eddie's shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress. "You don't need to know what we're celebrating for us to be able to celebrate."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh at that. Buck leaned down and kissed him.

***

They were in the middle of eating dinner when Bobby noticed Buck staring at Chimney who was sitting opposite him and wiggling his eyebrows as if trying to silently communicate. If the confusion on Chimney's face was anything to go by, Buck's silent attempt was failing miserably. Bobby was used to catching Buck giving that look to Eddie which would translate in the two of them getting up from the table two minutes apart in the silly notion that they were fooling anyone with their sneaking around. He was pretty sure this was not the case.

Bobby moved his eyes to Eddie and arched an eyebrow, silently asking if he knew what was going on. Eddie shrugged and briefly looked between his boyfriend and Chimney before joining back into a conversation about Hen's medical school.

When Buck, in an attempt to kick Chimney under the table, ended up kicking Bobby's shin instead, the Captain put his fork down and cleared his throat. "Alright, out with it. What's going on with you two?"

Buck straightened up in his chair and lowered his gaze to his half-eaten food. "Nothing, Cap'."

Bobby stared at him for a second before looking to the other culprit. "Chimney? Unless Buck is doing a very bad job at propositioning you while his boyfriend is sitting right next to him, care to share what he's trying to get you to confess?"

Chimney, who was in the middle of swallowing, started coughing. He grabbed a glass of water and started drinking from it in an attempt to get the food to move down his throat.

"You shouldn't drink if you're choking, that's how I ended up having to have a tracheotomy while on a date," Buck supplied unhelpfully.

Clearing his throat, Chimney looked at him. "Yeah, thanks, Buck." He looked at Bobby and then at the rest of the table before finally pushing his chair back and standing up. "Alright everybody, since, once again Buck was as tactful as a bull in a china shop-"

Eddie laughed and Buck kicked him under the table with an affronted, "Hey!"

"I'm just going to come out and say it." He took a breath, looked at Bobby and let a big smile stretch his lips. "Maddie and I are---"

Buck jumped to his feet and clapped his hands together joining Chimney in the announcement. "PREGNANT!"

Bobby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Buck, seriously, you had to jump in and..."

"I'm sorry I'm just so..."

Before Chimney and Buck could start an argument in the middle of sharing the good news, Bobby got to his feet and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Buck, sit down, Chimney, congratulations. I think I speak for everyone when I say we couldn't be happier for you and Maddie." He stretched out his hand to congratulate the father to be but Chimney slapped his hand away and instead pulled Bobby into a tight hug.

"Alright, alright," Bobby clapped him on the back and smiled.

"Thanks, Cap."

Chimney let Bobby go and looked around the table. Hen's fork was still frozen halfway to her mouth and Eddie was looking as if he had finally found out the answer to a question he had been holding onto for a while.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Eddie finally said. He swatted at Buck's shoulder and shook his head at him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him either," Chimney joked.

Hen finally put down her fork and laughed. "This is the best news ever. I am so happy for you, partner."

Chimney put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly. "Thank you, thank you."

"I'm going to be an uncle, guys, I will have a tiny baby to spoil and Chris will have a little cousin, and isn't it great?" Buck's words came out all fast and his face was rosy with excitement.

Bobby looked at Eddie's face the moment Buck mentioned Chris and didn't miss the almost imperceptible way in which Eddie's whole face softened and his eyes crinkled with how big his smile got.

"You know Chimney," Hen started, waving her fork around to point between him and Buck. "Statistically speaking, golden retrievers are great with kids, so you got lucky in the brother-in-law department."

Bobby saw Buck roll his eyes when everyone laughed at Hen's dig.

"Laugh all you want people, but I'm going to be the best uncle any kid has ever had ever."

And Bobby knew Buck meant it, that boy never did anything half-arsed, especially when it came down to the people he loved. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Buck immediately looked at him and his frown disappeared.

"I'm sure you will be, kid."

***

Maddie was one step away from trying the impossible task of reaching over her belly, grab the book from the coffee table, and, with as much love as possible, fling it to her brother who was currently animatedly explaining to her the pros and cons of choosing the epidural.

"...because, did you know that roughly 60% of women choose to have an epidural but, in about 14 out of 100 women, the epidural causes blood pressure to drop? And did you know that a spinal injection and an epidural are not the same things? And..."

"BUCK!" Maddie didn't mean to shout but she was seriously starting to get worried about his oxygen intake. The words were coming out of his mouth so fast that she wasn't sure he was even taking any breath in between. "I was a nurse, remember?"

Buck's lips snapped shut and his eyes lowered to the floor. "Sorry, Maddie. I got carried away."

Maddie inhaled deeply and then patted the vacant spot next to her on the couch. "Come sit down, I'm worried you're going to pass out."

Buck chuckled and went to sit. He turned around so he could look at his sister. "I'm sorry if I'm being a bit much. I just..."

"Evan," Maddie grabbed one of his hands in hers and squeezed it tightly. "I know that when you're worried you research things and honestly," she waited until he was looking into her eyes before continuing. "I'm so grateful to have you here. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as his or her uncle, but please don't get stressed. Chimney is already driving me insane with his negging, I need someone to keep the crazy to a minimum and it's not going to be him."

She pulled Buck's hand over her belly and exhaled. "Let's stay quiet for a second and see if the baby kicks. They've been quiet today."

Buck scooted closer to Maddie and leaned forward, his lips just a few inches away from Maddie's soft t-shirt currently stretched over the 7 months pregnant belly. "Hey little guy, it's me, your favorite Uncle."

Maddie giggled and raised the hand she wasn't using to hold Buck's hand to her belly to gently pat his head.

"You don't know if it's a boy."

"I had a dream." Buck's eyes only moved away from her belly for a fraction of a second as if he was scared he was going to miss anything if he even blinked. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have a boy."

"What, you're a psychic now?"

Buck ignored her completely. "Also, you're carrying low, did you know that's one of the 23 signs you're having a boy?"

Maddie couldn't help herself. She huffed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"And did you know..."

***

Eddie was texting Carla to let her know that they were going to be late home because of their last call; Buck's chattering a background noise over the radio. He felt someone kick his foot and looked up to meet Hen's amused gaze.

She threw a sidelong glance at Buck and rolled her eyes.

Eddie looked at his boyfriend and found him showing something on his phone to the guy that had come to cover Chimney while he was out on paternity leave. Eddie was 50% sure the guy was called Martin.

"His name is Kevin Evan Han, isn't he the cutest?"

Eddie briefly locked eyes with the new guy and swore he could see an SOS sign going up behind his eyes.

"Buck, hey," Eddie called out. He reached out a hand to touch Buck on his knee. "Has Chimney sent you new pictures?" The distraction worked and Buck quickly turned the phone around to show the screen to Eddie and Hen.

"He's sleeping, look, isn't he the most perfect baby?"

Hen had to admit the baby was super cute even if he was still in that weird newborn wrinkly stage. She looked at Eddie and grinned mischievously. "Hey Eddie, when are you going to give him one of your own?"

That shut up Buck very quickly. He looked between Hen and Eddie and then out of the corner of his eyes he saw Martin suddenly looking interested in the conversation again.

"Hen, that's a low blow." Bobby's voice came over the radio and Hen couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Cap', I'm just saying, Buck deserves nice things too and Chris deserves a sibling to keep him company. He's like a baby whisperer, this is the least Eddie could do for him."

"I didn't know you two were together," Martin intercepted.

Buck put his phone away and looked at Eddie. "Of course, we are together."

"The longest long game ever," Hen supplied.

Martin looked between Eddie and Buck and then addressed the first.

"Good catch, dude." He extended his fist waiting for Eddie to reciprocate but was left hanging.

"I'm not going to fist bump you over my boyfriend."

Martin raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying, man."

***

Buck was slumped against the couch in Athena and Bobby's house, one arm around Christopher's shoulder who was snoring softly into Buck's chest, and the other keeping Kevin asleep in the crook of his neck. His eyes were half-lidded but he could still hear the conversation going on around them.

"So, Eddie, when are you going to make an honest man out of my brother?"

That was definitely Maddie's voice, Buck was going to say something to get Eddie out of having to answer but Kevin's fingers tightened in his t-shirt and his lips smacked together adorably. Buck felt himself melt into the couch. He had his two favorite little boys in his arms, he couldn't even bring himself to tell his sister to lay off of Eddie.

Before Eddie could say anything, Hen’s voice cut through the silence.

"Hey, has anyone taken a picture of this yet?"

Buck managed to squint one eye open to take in the view of Hen, Eddie, and Maddie all standing in front of him. Hen had her phone out and a second later the telltale sound of a shutter told Buck she had taken the matter into her own hands.

"I can hear you, you know," he mumbled sleepily.

"Tell me, Eddie, how does seeing this make you feel?" Hen teased. "I know there's a few girls and boys who would pay to see a baby asleep on a big muscular chest and..." Hen cut off laughing maniacally when Eddie scowled at her.

"Hey, lay off of him," Buck finally defended although weakly. His sleepiness was gone now. He tried his best to sit up a little without jostling neither Chris nor Kevin. Buck picked up his nephew to pass him over to Maddie. Once the baby was securely in his mother's arms, Buck slowly got up and bent down to pick Christopher up who stirred and rolled his head on Buck's shoulder.

"Buck?"

"I'm here, Chris." Buck gently adjusted his hold and nodded to where Chris's crutches were resting against the couch. Eddie quickly picked them up. They had perfected this routine long before they became anything more than best friends.

"Daddy?"

Eddie put a hand on his son's back and rubbed it softly. "I'm here, _mijo_ , we're going to go home, okay?"

"Mm-okay."

Chris hid his head against Buck's neck and went back to sleep.

Eddie and Buck were so engrossed into getting Chris ready to leave that they missed the look that passed between Maddie and Hen. Buck kissed his sister's cheek and then Hen's and whispered a quick goodnight before heading over to where Bobby and Athena were standing so he could do the same with them.

"You guys are so good at this," Hen said. "I'm just saying, maybe you should think about expanding the family a little."

Eddie looked at Hen and Maddie and shrugged. "Let him be an uncle for now, he already has his hands full with Kevin and Chris."

"So, you've thought about it?" Maddie asked, all excited as if she was being let in on a big secret.

Hen snorted and took a sip of her beer. "Have you seen that boy around kids? Of course, Eddie has thought about it, he is but a man and men are weak."

Eddie rolled his eyes and picked up his jacket just as Buck made his way over again. "Ready to leave?"

Buck nodded. "Got everything?"

"Yeah, let's go home. Night ladies, with your permission I'm going to take him home and start on that baby-making business."

Buck's face went red. "Eddie!" He let go of Chris with one hand and grabbed the front of Eddie's jacket to drag him to the front door.

"I'm pretty sure Buck is lacking some equipment in that case," Hen joked.

Maddie laughed. There were very few things she loved as much as teasing her brother. "That's not going to keep them from trying."

Their loud laughter followed Buck and Eddie out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on Tumblr if you wish to do so @hawthornsybil


End file.
